A TMNT Christmas
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: When the TMNT tries celebrate Christmas Eve with a party, April tells them that a popular toys disappears the turtles will have to figure out who stole them and find what's going on.


Author's Note: This is my first TMNT 2012 story. This takes place after Target April O'Neil but before Slash and Destroy in Season 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but the Ninja Man, Samurai Man, Dragon Man and Kung Fu Man toys.

* * *

A TMNT Christmas

It is Christmas Eve and the turtles are waiting for April to come for their Christmas Party. Donnie is panic mode not knowing what to get April for Christmas. Leo and Raph are playing their pinball game trying to beat each other's scores. Mikey is watching the TV and soon he sees a toy on TV that excites him and he goes to all of his brothers in excitement.

"Guys, Guys, look, Ninja Man the coolest action figure out now!" Mikey yells out excitedly jumping up and down.

"Alright, Mikey, we'll go get the Ninja Man as soon as April comes since she's the only one that be seen." Leo tells Mikey calmly.

"Wait, April is coming! I don't know what to get her for Christmas!" Donnie yell out panicky.

"Relax, Donnie, April will like whatever you get her." Raph tells Donnie calmly but annoyed.

"Guys! We have a problem!" April informs the Turtles as she comes in worried. "The Ninja Man action figures are being stolen from the toy stores."

Mikey yells and scream in panic. He hugs Raph and cries. Raph tries to pull Mikey him but Mikey wouldn't get off. April explains to the turtles that Ninja Man action figures are the only figures being stolen. Leo figures that someone is using the Ninja Man action figure for their own purpose. The Kraang globe goes off in Donnie's lab. Donnie runs into lab to see what's going on. Meanwhile in the Kraang's lab, the Kraang are using the Ninja Man toy to make into spy robots.

"Kraang, the one called the Ninja Man shall be Kraang's greatest experiment yet." A Kraang tells another Kraang.

"Yes, Kraang and the ones called the turtles will not stop Kraang." The second Kraang tells the first Kraang.

"You are Kraang."

The Kraang continue to make the Ninja Man action figures into spy robots. Back to turtles and April, the turtles and April goes to last place the Ninja Man action figures are stole from the toy store. They sneak in without the humans seeing them. They look around for clues. As they are looking around, Mikey see the toys that he always wanted. Mikey runs over to the toys that made him happy.

"Wow! There's Kung Fu Man, Samurai Man and Dragon Man…" Mikey starts saying excitedly until he whacked in the head by Raph. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Mikey, you need to stay focus on what going on." Raph tells Mikey seriously.

"Guys, I have feeling the Kraang are the ones responsible for this." Donnie tells the others looking at his radar.

"Well, when you told us about it in the lair it didn't make sense at first but now it makes sense." Leo says to Donnie.

"I know what I don't know is what are they up to with them it's odd for them to take an action figure toy."

While Donnie figures it out what is going on. Mikey looks around the toy store and he sees more toys he likes. He notices there is a toy on the ground and he sees it's a Ninja Man figure. He picks up the Ninja Man figure and its eyes glow red causing Mikey to scream. The other turtles hear Mikey and they see him on the ground with the Ninja Man next to him walking like a robot. Ninja Man's eyes glow again and they freak out and the Ninja Man figure blast beams out of his eyes. The turtles dodge it and April notices a wire sticking out from its neck and she uses her fan to cut the wire above its neck. It stops it from moving. The turtles are shocked. Mikey wakes from his shock.

"What happen…Ahhh…Ninja Man is alive!" Mikey yells out.

"Relax, Mikey, April stop it." Leo tells Mikey seriously. "I think we need to go Kraang's lab and stop the production of these robots."

The Turtles and April go to the Kraang's lab. They sneak into the Kraang's lab and they listen to the Kraang's plans to take over New York with the Ninja Man spy robots. The Kraang are still making spy robots with each action figure. The turtles and April come out they attack the Kraang. The Kraang shoot them with the blasters and the turtles and April dodge the attacks. They some of the Kraang as one of them press a button to make the Ninja Man spy robots to attack. The Ninja Man spy robots shoot their laser beams out their eyes while the turtles and April dodge. April uses her fan to take some of the Ninja Man spy robots out. Leo slashes more of them. Raph stabs some of them and Donnie and Mikey whack the others. Donnie goes to controls and he fights off other Kraangs and pushes the button to stop the Ninja Man spy robots.

"There all of the Ninja Man spy robots are disabled." Donnie says triumphantly.

"What are we going do with all of them? There are kids that expect these toys under the trees tomorrow."

"I have an idea, April."

Donnie and the other get rid of the wire that made the Ninja Man action figures move and attack from each and every one. Soon all of the turtles and April are on the rooftops and delivering the Ninja Man to little boys and little girls whom wanted them. It is almost midnight before the turtles and April come back to the lair delivering all of the Ninja Man toys. It is Christmas day and April is still asleep and she soon wakes up to see Christmas decorations everywhere and she hear the TV say that Santa brought the Ninja Man toys kids this year. She is happy to hear that and the turtles yell surprise. April smiles and she sees Christmas gifts under the turtles' trees. She gets sad knowing she didn't bring anything for the turtles. The turtles notice her sadness and tell her she's the Christmas gift they want this year.

"Thanks, guys," April tells the Turtles gratefully.

"Welcome, April." The turtle tell her.

"Who is ready to open presents?" Master Splinter asks everyone secretly giving April a gift for the turtles behind her back.

"We are!" The Turtles yell excitedly.

Leo opens his gift from his brothers first and he sees it's a Captain Ryan toys. Leo hugs his brothers. Raph opens his from brothers and it's Spike popping out from the box with a Ninja Magazines in his mouth. Raph smiles and hugs his brothers shocking them as he cuddles Spike. Donnie opens his next and it's science equipment. Donnie hugs his brothers and puts his equipment in his lab. Mikey opens his gift and he sees Ninja Man, Samurai Man, Kung Fu Man and Dragon Man in a set. Mikey yells out excitedly and hugs all of his brothers. Master Splinter opens his present from all of the turtles and it's a picture of all of them. Master Splinter smiles. April opens her gift from the Turtles and it's necklace that they brought together. April is in shock but smiles. April gives the turtles a gift that Master Splinter gave her and to turtles surprise it's Pizza Gyoza in a Pizza box. The turtles are shocked and they hug April. April kisses each one on the cheek making Donnie pass out. The Turtles laugh and Donnie gets up smiling and they say:

"Merry Christmas!"

The End


End file.
